Machete
The Machete is a melee weapon in Far Cry, Far Cry 2, Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4. The machete is a large cutting tool, used for navigating the jungle in thick brush. When used as a weapon against other people, it can be utilized in melee combat. Far Cry 2 The Machete is the only weapon type not to suffer weapon degradation. It is permanently assigned to the fourth weapon slot, and can never be discarded. The machete is useful as a last resort weapon if the player is out of ammunition, but is otherwise not an ideal weapon for use in combat. Although the machete itself is silent, enemies will often yell out when they are attacked by the machete, thereby negating its stealth benefit. For stealthy close range encounters, the silenced Makarov or MP5 are better choices, as a single headshot with either of those weapons will quietly eliminate the target without alerting nearby enemies. While the machete can kill the basic mercenary with one hit, its effectiveness is diminished later in the game as enemies grow stronger. Obtaining After arriving in Pala and being stricken with malaria, The Jackal introduces himself. He threatens the player with his machete before ramming it into the wall, just barely above the player's head. After he leaves, the player pulls it out. The Jackal's machete is used and never replaced from then on. Variations If an account is registered on ubisoft.com, new, downloadable machetes become available for use in Far Cry 2. However, they only change the skin of the standard machete: * Primitive Machete - Hand-crafted by the locals, this machete is ornate while rugged and functional at the same time. * Homemade Machete — As the name suggests, it is home-made. Its blade is mangled and rusted, this crude weapon functions nevertheless. Far Cry 3 The Machete is also a melee weapon in Far Cry 3. It is one of the three melee weapons that can be obtained by Jason Brody, the other two being the Japanese Tanto and Tribal Knife. The machete is the weakest and slowest melee weapon in the game. While it can be used for melee attacks, the machete is most useful when used for stealth kills, which will instantly kill any standard enemy with the Takedown skill. Heavy troopers, however, cannot be killed in this fashion until the Heavy Beatdown skill is unlocked. Availability Jason obtains his machete from Dennis Rogers after he escapes Vaas Montenegro's camp. It will be equipped for the rest of the game, unless the Japanese Tanto or the Tribal Knife are bought and equipped. After collecting 6 Letters of the Lost, it can be replaced with the Japanese Tanto, a traditional Japanese dagger that deals increased damage. The Tribal Knife can also be used in its place as a pre-order bonus. Trivia * Compared to the Machete from Far Cry 2, this one seems to be in extremely good physical condition. * Also unlike the one in Far Cry 2, it does not take up one of the four weapon slots, but is permanently equipped as a separate item. * Furthermore, differing from the Machete in Far Cry 2, its attack speed is slower. * As in Far Cry 2, the machete cannot be discarded, although it can be switched with the Japanese Tanto and the Tribal Knife, which have the same function. *Even if the Machete is switched for one of the alternate knives, the original Machete will still be used by the player to break the lock on Radio Tower control boxes. However, the skinning animations will always show the correct blade the player has in their inventory. *Pala means machete in Turkish Far Cry 4 Kukri Butcher's Machete Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Signature Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons Category:Far Cry Weapons Category:Melee Weapons